Too late Hetalia
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: Nobody noticed until it was too late. Death fic! I apologise in advance my other fics to be updated in the next 2 days (hopefully). This is probably a one shot as well though I've got ideas for what the other nations reactions will be.


Sorry in advance, character death. Oh and for the record all places mentioned exist in England and so aren't made up, I actually live on Cheshire and used to live in Rode Heath so there's ya proof. Again I'm reeeaally sorry in advance

The demise of a once Great Nation

Nobody had noticed.

During the world meetings he was still the same, fighting with France as he would do picking up on any errors America made and generally being his usual stuffy self. By the time someone noticed it was too late, he was already gone. They never realised that the things they were saying about him actually hurt even if he didn't show it from names like 'Black Sheep of Europe' to 'Death-Bringer' and 'Cutthroat'. Every day his old colonies were constantly reminding him that he wasn't needed and was a useless nation without their empire, that was what hurt him most as he'd always thought of his colonies as his children/family and now they hated him. It wasn't his fault no one could see his magical friends, he had one of the worst childhoods with his brothers constantly after him and finally, the worse one was such a nickname because he had to hide his true feelings or be bullied or not taken seriously by the other nations. After all back then he was a tiny nation and most of the other nations were barbaric thanks to their people.

America Pov after world meeting- so technically a flashback

"To Iggy where you going dude?!" asked the overly enthusiastic American as he bounded after his ex-carer to which the (more than likely irate) Brit replied "Home, to get a cup of tea and eat some scones, alone in peace." And with that the Englishman walked to his car (an antique Morgan model) and sped off as fast as he could. Gaining a confused expression on his face at the unusual reply "Hmm I wonder if Iggy Is OK? He seems kinda out of it, ah well it's probably his age getting to him. Haha but I'm the hero so I'll go check on him!" cheered the Yank as he walked back inside looking for his brother who he found being sat on by Russia who had no idea he was sitting on someone, after helping Canada up he dragged his twin to his muscle car outside where he went as fast as he could to get to the Brit and 'Save the Day' but as I laughed to my brother as we sped off down the streets if Manchester in England out into the English (county of Cheshire) countryside. Our destination a small village named Rode Heath where Iggy owned an old mansion in the middle and first a small forest a 30 minute journey later and after dodging the cops as if they were going at a snails pace.

As we reached his Mansion hidden among the shrubbery I jumped out the car Mattie getting out of it more boringly, knocking on his door it simply swung inward "Uh, I think somethings wrong with England he never leaves his door open" whispered Mattie and I nodded as we crept inside where there was an eery silence compared to the boiling of a kettle and crackling of a fire that we've come to be used to. "Iggy?" I called out getting no reply we crept onward looking into the kitchen and living room to find them empty.

We continued our search upstairs wincing at each creak of the old stairs we made our way to the Master Bedroom praying that England was just in a deep sleep or something. Opening his bedroom door we held our breaths as, at first the Stubborn Brit just looked like he was sleeping a peaceful look on his normally angered face. Until we noticed the pistol at his side, a 1942 model used and made specifically for use in the trenches, being small and compact meaning easy to hide and the large bloodstain on his pillow we knew something was seriously wrong . A lot of captured men kept one of these in their person to kill themselves rather than be tortured for information. I quickly ran over the his bedside shouting frantically "IGGY!ENGLAND PLEASE...wake up" starting to cry as I realised my carer was gone and had taken his own life, Mattie no far behind me in realisation and tears. Cradling the cold body of our Father(read: mother) figure we cried ourselves to sleep.

Waking up next to his body we both started crying again but Mattie being the more responsible one rang all the other nations to ask them to come over and see what had happened


End file.
